<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Number One Fanboy by MortalAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250815">Your Number One Fanboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous'>MortalAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanboy and Kyle's Bumpy Relationship Road [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, College, Difficult Decisions, Disguise, Double Life, Established Relationship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Personal Growth, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Problems, clingy boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAnonymous/pseuds/MortalAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship has gone more smoothly than ever could have been expected, but now, on the cusp of graduation, Kyle wants Fanboy to grow up and think of his future. Fanboy isn't sure he's up the the challenge, but is willing to try anything to make Kyle happy. Even shedding his cowl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chum Chum &amp; Fanboy &amp; Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, Chum Chum &amp; Fanboy (Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum), Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason &amp; Chum Chum, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanboy and Kyle's Bumpy Relationship Road [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Kyley-Smiley~! Oh, I have missed you so much..~!”</p><p>A lanky teenaged boy in a shiny purple cowl and green Spandex bodysuit sprang down the Galaxy Hills High School hallway and around the neck of another boy, redheaded and sporting a loose red-and-black-striped sweater that hung off one shoulder, tight black pleather pants and black high-heeled boots with many buckles. His hair was a bit shaggy and fluffed loosely over his left eye, both of which were painted with black eyeshadow.</p><p>The more energetic boy used the arms around the one jumped at his locker to pull him close and deliver a delighted kiss to Kyle's lips, to which the goth only blinked lightly as he allowed it to happen.</p><p>“Uck! I thought that history lesson was never gonna <em>end!”</em> the brightly-costumed one carried on after his greeting, continuing to hug the other close, now by his head, as he professed to the walls, “Why do we have to keep having history classes year after year anyway? I mean how much history could there <em>be?!”</em></p><p>As his head was squeezed tightly against the other's chest, Kyle rolled his eyes, but with hint of an endeared half-smile gracing his lips. “Fanboy. You do realize it's only been about forty-five minutes since you last saw me...” He'd gotten used to his boyfriend's clinginess, but it was still so silly, he couldn't help but point out how ridiculous it could get.</p><p>“Psh. Yeah..!” Fanboy insisted, pushing the other upright and letting him have his posture back. “But then I only got to see you for <em>five</em> minutes! And the boring classes just make the time apart seem so much longer! If I didn't have History with Chum Chum I don't know how I would survive!” A dramatic back of the hand slapped Fanboy's forehead.</p><p>Kyle snorted lightly. “Yes, yes, we all know you'd wither and die without your social connections. You social butterfly, you. By the way, hello, Chum Chum.” He lifted a hand in a dainty off-hand acknowledgment. This third party had been standing and in silent observation, smiling demurely as his best friend over-exaggerated the pain of his classes.</p><p>“Hey, Kyle.” A polite returned hand raise from the shorter pudgy brunette boy in yellow and orange Spandex. He was two years younger, but back in elementary school had been snuck into Fanboy's class and no one had ever questioned it. He hadn't had any trouble keeping up, either, so he'd just skipped. “You're looking particularly gloomy today.”</p><p>Fingertips now graced Kyle's chest proudly. “Thank you. It's all the latest in angsty teen wizard's fashion, and I really think I'm getting the hang of the eyebrow pencil...by the way, you didn't smudge me, did you?” Glancing at his boyfriend, he reached into his locker for a hand mirror and briefly checked his makeup.</p><p>Never would Kyle have imagined his high school years would end up like this, especially regarding these other two. When he'd first met them in middle school, Fifth Grade to be precise, he'd loathed them. Their high energy and persistence to invade his presence had been grating at best. However, that quickly evolved into some heavily conflicted feelings, as their well-meaning nature and desire to help him succeed just couldn't make him hate them entirely. As a loner, Kyle had hated that he couldn't hate the two of them, and that he even found himself considering them friends. And yet they still annoyed him. Particularly Fanboy. He was the most persistent, and the most open about how much he inexplicably adored the wizard. Kyle could not wrap his head around how someone could be so infatuated with him and care about his well-being for absolutely no reason.</p><p>Weirdly, he'd felt his hatred conflicted with stronger feelings regarding that boy as well. He started appreciating the lengths Fanboy would go to ensure Kyle was happy. He started almost wishing the nuisance and his friend would interrupt a lazy day with their antics. More times than should be allowed he found himself mutually reaching to hold hands with the boy in purple only for them both to realize how funny it made their stomachs feel.</p><p>That like-loathe had carried on for a good two years. Then, Kyle had finally asked why Fanboy was always hovering around him like a bee around a particularly alluring flower, and the answer had been so simple. Fanboy thought Kyle was fun, and something about his smile just made him want to make it happen.</p><p>Now, Fanboy hadn't normally gone out of his way to think of reasons as to why he was affectionate, as he had always just invaded people's space and been friendly without need, but Kyle had always been kind of different. It wasn't just Kyle feeling those weird wiggles in his belly. And after thoughtlessly blurting how he lived for Kyle's smile he had quite suddenly realized that maybe he liked him more than other people.</p><p>A few days later, Fanboy had asked Kyle to be his boyfriend. In his own highly invasive, harebrained scheme kind of way, but in the end Kyle had still said yes. He hadn't even been sure why at the time, but during those few days he'd ended up thinking he didn't despise Fanboy quite as much as he originally had.</p><p>They'd been together ever since. Once he'd accepted it, Kyle found it strangely easy to adapt to Fanboy and Chum Chum's in-your-face attitude, and even could enjoy a zany adventure now and again.</p><p>However, as joyful as this relationship had shockingly ended up, they weren't kids anymore. Puberty found Kyle more self-conscious than ever, very concerned with his image and trying to find an esteemed wizard college since returning to Milkweed Academy had never panned out. Meanwhile Fanboy...acted the same as he ever had. He was just a bigger kid now, hating classes, never studying, only wanting to frolic and play, never thinking about the future...in Kyle's opinion, they needed to talk.</p><p>Fanboy watched the redhead inspect himself in the mirror, and moved to raise his arm against the locker next to his in a suave lean, ankles crossed. “Your makeup <em>always</em> looks good~,” he gestured with a cheesy trigger finger, earning him a flat look like Kyle knew perfectly well that wasn't true. In perfectly contradictory fashion, Fanboy had even made fun of him for failed experiments on occasion. “You ever gonna try lipstick? Looking great aside, I would <em>love</em> to see how that affects kissing you.”</p><p>Kyle blushed. He should have expected some corny flirt. Fanboy was the corniest. And yet he still always managed to catch Kyle off-guard. Trying to maintain an air of carelessness, however, the wizard boy put his mirror back and flipped a passive wrist. “Too much hassle, what with eating and all that...and I'm sure it would <em>not</em> mix well with braces.”</p><p>His teeth were not nearly as bad as they'd been as a child, but he did still have to wear his braces. Luckily, he was on track to have them off next year, between graduating and college enrollment. Perfect timing, he would say.</p><p>“But speaking of fashion, well, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.” A finger went Fanboy's way as Kyle looked him up and down with a bit of forming distaste.</p><p>Fanboy blinked, his lips pursing in a bit of confusion now. “Oh? What'd I do now?” Usually Kyle only wanted to have 'talks' when Fanboy had done something particularly ruinous, and to be fair he kind of deserved them, but he didn't recall doing anything like that recently.</p><p>Kyle's fingertips all met each other. “Admittedly, it's not what you've <em>done, </em>but moreso what you <em>haven't,</em>” he informed, treading lightly, “I feel it's best we discuss it over lunch. Chum Chum, would you mind dining with some of your other friends this period..?”</p><p>The younger boy's mouth shifted as he sensed something off about the dynamic between his two closest friends. He too found Kyle's timing strange. Hoping his and Fanboy's relationship was ok, he figured it was best to let them have their privacy and granted, “Sure. I don't mind. I hope nothing's wrong?”</p><p>“Hopefully,” Kyle returned, “Merely a point I would like to discuss.” To be perfectly honest, he would love if things went smoothly.</p><p>The couple let Chum Chum go ahead of them before Kyle closed his locker and he started for the cafeteria with Fanboy by his side. The cowled party, still puzzled, ventured, “Ooookay, so what did I <em>not </em>do..? Did I forget your birthday again? Because I told you, I had amnesia! I know I shouldn't have challenged that mountain goat without a helmet, and I'm sorry..!”</p><p>“Nothing like that,” Kyle waved off, “A bit more grounded an issue. I'm afraid it's about how you haven't...grown up.”</p><p>Fanboy's brow went up and he looked himself over, hands patting his torso in inspection.</p><p>Seeing where he was going with his train of thought, Kyle corrected, “No, you're not shrinking. I don't mean physically.”</p><p>As they reached the cafeteria doors and entered, Fanboy's lower eyelids pinched with concern. “Wait...you mean like...<em>grow up-</em>grow up? Like as in getting all stuffy and boring and making grey my favorite color and starting to have the urge to push pencils?” He lifted a pencil in his palm and poked it with his other hand's index finger, letting it roll off onto the floor. Then he shuddered and slapped his palms to his cheeks. “That's like my worst nightmare!”</p><p>Reaching an empty table, Kyle sat calmly and pulled out his wand to conjure a meal for himself and the other boy. Fanboy sat with a bit more worry.</p><p>“It's nothing so drastic as that,” the wizard assured, a grape pulling itself from the levitating bunch near his face and drifting into his mouth, “I just mean to say that well...don't you think you're a little <em>old </em>to be doing things like wearing Spandex every waking moment?”</p><p>Fanboy scoffed. “Uhh, no? I have to be ready to spring into <em>action</em> at any waking moment!” Snatching his cape in both hands, he half-stood to put a foot on the bench and pose dynamically.</p><p>“Even at school..?” Kyle countered with a quirked brow, “Where <em>nothing </em>is ever a proper threat and you're just sitting complaining about being bored ninety percent of the time?”</p><p>The other's posture slackened and he put his arms down. “Ok, yeah, but...also my identity..!” He pointed to his face with both index fingers. Was Kyle seriously asking him what he thought he was?</p><p>Kyle didn't look very convinced. “If you can show <em>me</em> your face, what's the rest of the student body..?”</p><p>“Uh, but like...you're my <em>boyfriend</em>...don't you think that makes it a little more special?”</p><p>The redhead hadn't thought of it like that, and at one point he would have agreed, having found it strangely intimate knowledge when he was first given privy as a tween, but the blink he gave now was the only external response he had, opting to remain adamant on his point about maturity. “I'm not saying you have to give up cape-wearing antics altogether. But doesn't that Man-Arctica fellow you so idolize have an alter ego..?”</p><p>Sitting back down, Fanboy lifted a finger in note. “Technically I'm undecided between idolizing Man-Arctica <em>and </em>Global Warmer..?” He liked villains just as much, thank you. Definitely found them more fun.</p><p>“Point being,” Kyle pressed, “Don't <em>either </em>of them keep their costumed personas as the alternates? Don't they each have some mild-mannered disguise that they can go about in the public eye with?”</p><p>Fanboy's brow furrowed and he just processed what he was hearing for a moment. It <em>was </em>true most of the heroes and villains in this world had their disguises. But what did <em>he </em>need one for? He liked being Fanboy.</p><p>“I'm just saying,” Kyle carried on when the other had no response, “That I think it's about time you became a little more mature about things like your studies, and the future, and it all can begin by doing something about that ridiculous get-up you've been wearing for years straight. At the very least then I wouldn't have to be embarrassed to be seen in public with you.”</p><p>It was Fanboy's turn to blink and his shoulders hunched uncomfortably. “You're embarrassed to be seen with me..?”</p><p>A sigh from the other as he leaned his head on one hand. “Sometimes, I confess...you must admit we don't exactly <em>look </em>the most compatible...but I'm also over here doing things like looking at colleges and thinking about where I'm going in life, and you...have a part-time job at a knickknack shop, mostly so you can ogle the merchandise, and haven't given one iota of thought towards what you're actually going to do once you graduate. Are you even <em>going </em>to college? Are you planning on staying here while I go off without you? Are we even going to stay together? Because as much as this works now, if you can't at least respect that I'm planning on going somewhere with my life, then I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways before long. If we're going in different directions, it's just not going to be viable to maintain.”</p><p>“Wait, what? You don't want to be together anymore either..?”</p><p>“On the contrary. I'm telling you all this because I wish it to be <em>possible</em> to continue our relationship. But it is something that must be thought about logically, and well, I know that's not your strong point.”</p><p>“True...ok...I definitely don't wanna break up...but also...what's this about college! When were you going to tell me you were planning on leaving Galaxy Hills?”</p><p>Calmly, Kyle replied like he'd been ready for an outburst like this for some time. “I've told you several times. I've just been waiting for the time it sank <em>in</em> to arrive.”</p><p>Fanboy's lips wavered and he let out a tiny guilty sound to acknowledge he was not always the best listener. Kyle probably thought a talk this dire was the only thing that would get him to focus on such serious topics. And he was probably right.</p><p>Kyle carried on, trying his best to assure he was not trying to be stifling. “Again, I'm not saying you need to give up your games entirely, but you must see that that's all they <em>are. </em>You're not even looking at any options for becoming a <em>real </em>superhero...or villain. You're just prancing around in Spandex doing whatever you feel like. And I'm afraid these days I need my boyfriend to have his head on a bit straighter.”</p><p>Raising a hopeful finger, Fanboy countered with a meek grin, “But if I was straighter, wouldn't I <em>not </em>be your boyfriend..?”</p><p>Kyle's mouth shifted at this feeble pun and his head tipped in a silent question that the other had really just said that.</p><p>Fanboy's finger wilted, followed by his posture as his eyes fell to the sandwich he'd been conjured. Kyle was right. Trying to weasel out of something hard to think about sort of proved his point. “Ok...yeah...I'll um...I'll think about it. If it makes you happy.”</p><p>“Please do.” The wizard boy allowed a small smile now to see that Fanboy registered the gravity of the situation and reached to give him a grateful pat on the knee before reaching for his own sandwich.</p><p>Silently, after a moment of staring at that content smile he found so precious, Fanboy too picked up and finally started on his food.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As Kyle was visiting his locker for the final time that day, noting that Fanboy was late on his usual day's-end pouncing – in fact the boy had been mysteriously absent for the second half of this day – the hallway suddenly went dark.</p><p>The wizard's brow went up along with the rest of the student body as their eyes all turned towards the ceiling, but Kyle crushed his eyes shut for a second and concentrated to cast a quick night vision spell on himself, letting his eyes glaze over with a solid shade of green before reaching to resume packing away his things. A power out wasn't going to stop him from going about his business.</p><p>Then he instantly regretted doing that as a massive spotlight burst into existence and shone directly on him. He called out in alarm as his eyes hissed with burning smoke and hurried to slap his palms over them, rubbing desperately to shield them and remove the spell he'd just put on them.</p><p>While doing this, he heard the mess of announcement bugles also coming out of nowhere around him, jumping again, though he was too blind to see the confetti and swirling of smaller, multi-colored spotlights coming to join the giant white one.</p><p>Finally able to lift his now red and rather watery eyes, Kyle squinted forward to find Chum Chum rolling the end of a red carpet towards him, and jumped one last time to find Fanboy springing animatedly out of the end of it. Kyle shrank back intimidated by this senseless grandeur as Fanboy exclaimed, arms up and leaning forward, “Kyle! I <em>have </em>the solution!”</p><p>Vision still blurry from involuntary tears, Kyle could only feel his nose starting to run between their puffiness and the heat of the light he was under. “Wh-What..?” He was completely lost.</p><p>With purpose, Fanboy stood back and puffed out his chest, raising a determined finger in the air. “You want maturity? You want a boyfriend you <em>know </em>is still going to be there for you even if you're hundreds of miles away studying magical whozawhatsis? Well have <em>I </em>got a proposition for you!”</p><p>His bold and extremely voluminous broadcast was just making Kyle nervous, and he glanced around at the other students in the hall. They were all gawping and making the redhead incredibly self-conscious in turn.</p><p>Fanboy did not appear to notice the other's discomfort and looked very confident in his sales pitch, ending it by taking a dramatic drop onto one knee. “And by that I mean a <em>proposal! </em>Kyle “Kyley-Smiley” Bloodworth-Thomason, let's get married~!!”</p><p>With a gigantic grin on his face, the boy in purple whipped out a small, brightly-colored cellophane packet and shoved it forward at the other on his palm.</p><p>Chum Chum appeared in front of Fanboy with pom-poms, waving them in the air with a supportive, “Yaaaay~!”</p><p>Registering what was going on at last, Kyle rolled his stinging eyes with a minute embarrassed groan and let his posture come forward to sag, unimpressed. Pointing at the packet in Fanboy's hand, he informed, “That is a ring-shaped confection. From the vending machine. And you didn't even take it out of its wrapping.”</p><p>Fanboy glanced at the little pouch. “Well I tried...but I can never get these darn things <em>open..!</em>” To prove it, he took it back and wrestled with it in his fingers for a moment, then put it between his teeth and tugged mightily. Nothing.</p><p>Flatly, Kyle opened his palm, and Fanboy ceased his vicious mauling of the candy wrapper to obediently deposit the item. Kyle didn't even look down as he daintily took the packet between each forefinger and thumb, opening the parcel with ease. Then he handed it back.</p><p>“Thank you,” Fanboy granted calmly, dumping the ring-shaped lollipop out and tossing its wrapper. “But as I was saying...let's get married~!!” He shoved the freed piece of candy back into Kyle's face.</p><p>Just feeling more humiliated that Fanboy was trying to continue this lunacy, Kyle lifted his posture to a haughty scoff and shoved the other's hand back, knocking the lollipop into Fanboy's mouth. Next his hand clawed his own cheek in frustration. “Uck! Really, Fanboy! This is hardly thinking about things! You're just being insecure! Proposing?! That kind of 'solution' is completely infantile!” Stiffly, he clapped his hands twice, turning off the ambient lighting surrounding them. Students in the background began muttering in confusion and gossip.</p><p>Fanboy's brow creased sadly as he sucked the lollipop now resembling a pacifier between his lips. Chum Chum lifted his pom-poms again helpfully. “Yay..?”</p><p>Kyle sent him a glare now. “No, <em>not </em>'yay'..! And shame on you for catering to this nonsense!”</p><p>The youngest boy hunched. “But he looked so sad about losing you.”</p><p>Now, as the redhead's face frazzled, Fanboy pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and professed, “You said you wanted me to grow up, right? Be mature? What's more grown-up and mature than marriage!” He sent his arms out desperately. Only the most grown-up people got married, right? It <em>made </em>you mature! And it let everyone know you and your partner were going to be together forever!</p><p>Suppressing the need to yell, Kyle snatched Fanboy's wrist and shook the candy ring the cowled one was now wearing in his face. “You call <em>this</em> mature?”</p><p>Shrinking, Fanboy excused, “Well, I only had the budget of a dollar...”</p><p>Relinquishing his partner's hand, Kyle hissed a sigh through his nose as Fanboy stood. “I <em>highly </em>doubt you are ready for something as serious as marriage. <em>I'm </em>not ready! We haven't even gotten to graduation yet! And it's humiliating that you would even ask! Especially while causing such a spectacle.” Crossing his arms, the goth looked to the side and shook his head, certainly aware of all the talk going on behind his back.</p><p>Fanboy's brow creased again and he sucked the ring again as some form of consolation. He'd thought for sure something like this would have made Kyle happy. Didn't he say he <em>wanted </em>to stay together? Though the lanky nerd supposed he was right in saying Fanboy was mostly motivated by insecurity here. He just loved Kyle so much. This way, even if Fanboy didn't figure out what he wanted to do with himself, even if Kyle skipped off to college all alone, he wouldn't forget about Fanboy. And Fanboy would be sure he would come back to him. Unfortunately, it seemed Kyle didn't feel the same, and was more worried currently about what others were saying about him.</p><p>Recognizing that the other had still meant well, Kyle tented his fingers and had a cleansing sigh. “I appreciate that you feel so strongly about this,” he granted, sliding his hands to clasp instead, “And I'm glad to finally have your attention on the matter, but I'm afraid it's going to take more than a hasty harebrained scheme to resolve this one. Please, Fanboy, <em>try </em>to take this seriously? For me? I know you can.”</p><p>Coming forward, Kyle put a hand on the other boy's shoulder and leaned in to peck his forehead. “I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok?” Right now he felt like Fanboy could use some more time to think.</p><p>Having preferred to walk Kyle home, Fanboy remained crestfallen but relented, “Ok...” He could at least see Kyle wanted some space.</p><p>Straightening and starting to take his leave, Kyle paused only to point at Chum Chum. “And you. No more indulging these ridiculous fantasies.” Life wasn't a fairy tale. It didn't all just magically get better with a wedding. As a wizard, he ought to know. And sometimes, Chum Chum's younger age was still showing that he hadn't quite figured that out.</p><p>Chum Chum put his hands behind his back and looked innocently to the side. In his opinion, Kyle had gotten a little cold this year. He'd always been kind of a curmudgeon, but he'd been a fun curmudgeon. The stout boy didn't like the sound of this talk he and Fanboy had had, and the proposal reaction was not exactly the most understanding. Didn't he realize Fanboy had only done it because he was worried? Chum Chum couldn't say he wasn't going to continue supporting his best friend. If anything, it would be nice if both of the other boys could see the other's viewpoint. Chum Chum felt like he was a pretty good mediator. Most of the time. In the end. Sometimes after a few mishaps. And he felt like he could still help here.</p><p>Kyle had to take the coy silence as agreement enough. With one last even look, he swirled his arm to conjure up his flying broom and hopped on sidesaddle, feeling like a good head-clearing ride in the sky himself. He needed to escape this awkward scene.</p><p>After the wizard had departed, Fanboy still slumped, and Chum Chum patted his back sympathetically. “Don't worry, Fanboy,” the shorter party assured, “I still thought it was a good try.”</p><p>Fanboy hemmed. “Yeah, but apparently it wasn't the <em>right </em>try. This is a weird one, Chum Chum. I don't think I know <em>how </em>to not scheme..!”</p><p>Chum Chum nodded agreeably. His friend was not the best at the kind of thinking Kyle wanted him to be able to do. Fanboy was much more of a 'roll with the wind' kind of guy. He didn't plan anything. But at the same time, it would probably be best to think about his future a <em>little. </em>He only had the rest of this year before Kyle was off forging his own path. If he wanted to keep that relationship strong – and Chum Chum knew he did – then he needed a compromise. For now, however...</p><p>“Well, I think you tried your best. You're not going to get it right the first try. Let's take a break and get you home to some nice mindless video games. Does that sound fun?” His tone was almost like that of a parent trying to convince their toddler.</p><p>It worked, though. The taller boy smiled slightly and agreed, “Yeah...yeah, let's go destroy something violently. That always helps..!” Fanboy readily admitted to being destructive. Luckily, the virtual world was a good way to keep the fallout to a minimum.</p><p>The two housemates had plenty of mindless enjoyment playing <em>Blam It All! 2: Shellshock, </em>a game all about bombs and causing as much destruction as possible within a time limit. And, while jumping all over the couch as he energetically contested his best friend, Fanboy only managed to break one load-bearing support beam as he sent the couch tipping backwards and rolled himself into said beam. A little dusting post-collapse and some duct tape later, it was fine.</p><p>After gaming, the two parted for their own activities, though they both headed to the loft that acted as the bedroom of sorts. It had no real walls, but it was where the two put their beds. Chum Chum wanted to reorganize his action figures by which were tastiest, and Fanboy wanted to read some comics. While doing so in a beanbag chair near a window, however, he found himself distracted. More and more, Kyle's concerns during lunch nagged at the back of his mind, and soon enough Fanboy found himself staring at that window, or more specifically, his reflection. Somehow now that he was alone, he really was able to think more clearly. Normally he also would have preferred fleeing from responsible thoughts, but Kyle's happiness was the most important thing to Fanboy, and the situation had seemed so...ultimate. It felt like if Fanboy didn't think about this now, it would be too late. He truly had been breezing by up until now as well, just as accused. So maybe Kyle had a point.</p><p>“Hey, Chum Chum..?” The cowled boy turned towards the other side of the loft to address his friend. This was something he felt like he could use an ear for.</p><p>Peering over at the call from the figurine shelf on the far side of his bed, Chum Chum paused the cloth he'd been polishing one of his toys with. “Yeah, Fanboy?”</p><p>Putting his cheek back into his palm as he sagged to give his reflection a frustrated look, the taller party sighed. “Do you...ever feel like <em>not </em>wearing Spandex..?”</p><p>Chum Chum's lips pursed and he tilted his head at the other. So he was thinking about Kyle after all. “Nope!” he shrugged breezily anyway, not pointing out that he knew that, “But then I've also got a couple of years to see if it starts feeling silly.” He was younger, after all. “I might change my costume once I get out into the field.”</p><p>Fanboy blinked, lifting his head and turning back for his friend. “Into the field?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the stout boy shrugged again, “The superhero field. When I graduate, I'm going to start training at a super secret superhero specialty school..! But y'know, once I'm legally an adult the whole candy corn color scheme might feel a little different.” He opened his arms to glance thoughtfully at himself. Was orange, yellow and white really the most effective color scheme for a crimefighter? They would see.</p><p>Fanboy's lower eyelids pinched. <em>“You're</em> going to college too?? Agh, when was anyone going to tell me <em>anythiiiing..!</em>” He formed clenched fists and shuffled his feet rapidly in a frenzied sort of mini-tantrum.</p><p>“But I did tell you,” Chum Chum informed patiently, “At the beginning of the year. Don't you remember? You helped me pick out an old-timey steamer trunk for the big departure scene we're going to reenact.” Casually, he tossed a thumb towards a corner housing a large, brown, tattered steamer trunk and a pair of matching 1920's style male and female outfits on hangers.</p><p>Fanboy's lips thinned and his brow turned grumpy to register he had no excuse for what a terrible listener he was.</p><p>“It's ok, Fanboy,” Chum Chum passed off, “I know you've been in denial about having to graduate. I'm pretty sure Kyle does, too. But I think that's why he wants to help you figure out what you wanna do with yourself. Of course he maybe also seems like he's a little too self-conscious these days...” He'd seen the way the wizard watched over his shoulder for what others were saying about him. He'd always been concerned with his image, but now it seemed like he was prioritizing it and even putting it above his relationship.</p><p>The boy in purple and green let his face stay taut. “Do you agree with him, then..?”</p><p>Chum Chum sighed, not appreciating the underlying accusation there. Putting one wrist on his hip, he informed, “I can't say I agree completely with either of you,” he gave wisely and truthfully, “But I <em>can </em>say that I love you both and I want both of you to be happy. It's up to you how you want to decide to do that, though. Do <em>you </em>think you want to try less Spandex..?”</p><p>Sometimes Chum Chum's wisdom was really annoying. It wasn't giving Fanboy much of an unfair outlet to latch onto here. Of course his stupid smart words were also making Fanboy take a moment for introspection and actually think about what he wanted. “Mmmmaybeee..?” he ventured cautiously, lifting his gloved hands like they were strange alien objects. “If it would make Kyle happy..?”</p><p>“And would it make <em>you </em>happy..?”</p><p>Fanboy's eyes went up towards the ceiling and his lips puckered in thought. “Well, Kyle's happiness <em>does </em>make <em>me</em> happy...and he is really smart...he's probably right. It might help. Somehow.”</p><p>“Soooo, is that a yes..?”</p><p>Eyeing his covered hands again, Fanboy felt nervous. “I think so? But like...how does this stuff even come off?? I don't remember the last time I touched something with my <em>hand..!</em>” Had it been ever? Was he born with Spandex skin?</p><p>Kindly, Chum Chum offered, “Well, if you really want to try, it might be interesting. Just think. If you took them off, you'd even get to touch <em>Kyle </em>without gloves.”</p><p>Fanboy's eyes blinked wider now as his lips puckered again and his brow went up. His palms lifted more curiously in front of him before he raised his eyes to stare into space, echoing speculatively, “Without gloves...” Why did that sound so intimate? It made him flush to think about feeling Kyle's bare skin...with <em>his</em> bare skin. What must hand-holding be like on such a...<em>naked</em> level?</p><p>Finding appeal in that idea, Fanboy bit his lip and formed his left index finger and thumb into a C, reaching slowly and cautiously for the hem of his right glove. His hand trembled more the closer he got to it and his head turned away, eyes crushing shut. Finally, hovering an inch away from actually pinching that lip of cloth, he broke.</p><p>“Aaaauuuugh, I can't do it!!” he lamented, instead slapping both palms over his eyes in shame. “I'm too weak!”</p><p>Having watched this tense struggle, Chum Chum began to assure, “It's ok if you don't want to. You don't have to <em>force</em>--”</p><p>“No! I <em>must!” </em>Fanboy reinvigorated himself with a determined point towards the ceiling and a puffed chest. “For the good of the relationship! For Kyle!”</p><p>Chum Chum's brow quirked now as he watched Fanboy attempt reaching for his glove again, straining and soon flopping all over the floor in exaggerated poses of struggle as he wrestled with that final inch. The shorter boy was not sure this was the healthiest outlook, but who was he to say? If Fanboy wanted to do this, he would support the choice.</p><p>Meanwhile, Fanboy was doing a backbend on his head, and soon flipped himself over the ledge of the loft. A crash could be heard as he no doubt destroyed some part of the kitchen below.</p><p>The next second, however, Fanboy was soaring back into view with a joyous jump, limbs all spread in celebration. “I did iiiiit!!” A loose purple glove was clenched victoriously in a pleased left fist.</p><p>Then Fanboy caught sight of his right hand and it formed a disgusted coil, a matching noise escaping the taller one's mouth. “Wluuhh...creepy. So much <em>peach.</em> Also I think I might need to <em>wash </em>this...” Kyle wouldn't want to hold something so unsanitary.</p><p>Moving to pinch the wrist of that arm and holding it out in front of him like a dirty diaper, Fanboy stepped from mid-air back onto the loft's floorboards and towards the bathroom located at the far end.</p><p>Chum Chum tutted. “Yeah. Sweat grime builds up pretty fast when your clothes don't breathe very well. But hey! Good job, Fanboy!” He offered a pair of thumbs up to show his support. Then, as his friend disappeared to scrub his newly-exposed flesh and work on exposing the rest, the stout boy returned to scrubbing his action figure, rubbing at one last spot before holding it up with a proud grin. After a moment admiring it, he then crammed it into his mouth and began chewing, melting with a happy sigh. Tasted almost factory new.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tensely, Fanboy stood in front of the school, hands pressed to his face as he peeked out between the pinkies framing his eyes. He was having a hard time stepping off the sidewalk and actually <em>entering </em>that building today. Just thinking about how everyone could...<em>see </em>him was unusually daunting. Usually he quite loved being seen, but today he couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable. Like everyone's eyes were his one weakness and their lines of sight would slice through him like hot, deadly lasers.</p><p>“You still don't have to do this...” Chum Chum pointed out beside him, easily registering the discomfort his friend was in. “It's not too late to go home and find a nice cowl to snuggle into.”</p><p>“No, no-no..!” Fanboy insisted. He'd come this far. He could <em>do </em>this! “Just...getting my bearings here. Oh, would you look at that, my leg just doesn't want to cooperate. Haha. Rascally thing.” As he attempted to step onto the school walkway, his leg repelled like a magnet, swerving away and forming a couple loop-de-loops in the air. Fanboy grabbed for it and struggled to force it down in front of him. Just think of Kyle, he told himself. How pleased Kyle was going to be to see him like this. How this was going to help their relationship.</p><p>Finally, his black high-top made contact with school property. Satisfied, Fanboy turned to Chum Chum and gestured at his foot. “There! See? Perfectly fine with this.”</p><p>Chum Chum's mouth shifted, but he relented, “Well, if you're sure...see you in Chemistry class, I suppose. I hear Mr. Pepper's going to blow up super-heated salt!”</p><p>Offering a wobbly thumb up in return, Fanboy let his friend scamper away and through the school doors. Then his feeble grin fell back into unease and he slapped his palms to his cheeks again. However, somehow, he managed to keep his feet moving. He too made it through those doors, albeit much slower, and his wide eyes flicked around with foreign self-consciousness. Nobody really seemed to be paying him any mind, for which Fanboy was glad, though a couple of kids did quirk a brow at him just for his strange hunched shuffling.</p><p>His destination was Kyle's locker. Most mornings he was a lot more animated about greeting his boyfriend, but today he simply approached with nervous steps and cleared his throat quietly.</p><p>Kyle pulled his head back from the locker, wondering who could be trying to get his attention – he didn't know anyone who attempted such a thing so shyly – and his brow went up in quite a bit of stun. His eyes swept the boy before him up and down, hardly believing what he was seeing.</p><p>Even hiding behind his hands, Fanboy's face was rather obvious. His fluffy, tousled brown hair was a dead giveaway for starters, not to mention the large ears and buck teeth. His outfit was not one Kyle would have expected, either.</p><p>The other was dressed in tight blue jeans to begin with. Far more fashionable than the goth would have thought the other to go for. But then there was his top half. There Fanboy sported a rich purple capri-sleeved shirt, also skin-tight, over which rested a bright green, hooded, sleeveless sweater. It had drawstrings and was open to show the shirt's graphic of cartoonish wingdings exploding out of a yellow action bubble.</p><p>Once the sight had fully been drunken in, Kyle let his lips form an appreciative smile and his eyebrows slanted flirtatiously. "Oh, well hel-<em>lo</em>. And who might you be, handsome stranger~?"</p><p>Fanboy blinked, mouth opening a bit uncertainly and a confused crease coming onto his own brow. Gingerly lowering his hands, he uncomfortably hunched his shoulders and pointed out, “Kyle, it's <em>me...</em>” Was his disguise that good after all? In which case, why was Kyle hitting on a stranger?</p><p>Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I know it's you, Fanboy, I was being coy,” he informed flatly. Had the other really thought his hands were going to hide that fact from him?</p><p>Well, it was a relief to hear Kyle wasn't just going around flirting with random strangers. But then the brown-haired boy blanched and wildly flapped his hands in fluster as he registered how he'd been addressed. <em>“Kyle..!</em> Shhhhhh! Don't call me that! People are gonna figure it out..! I thought the whole point of this was to <em>not </em>be Fanboy all the time..!”</p><p>Realizing the other had a point there, Kyle let his fingertips brush his lips. “Oh. I suppose you're right. Whoopsie..! I suppose I'm just too used to calling you that even <em>when </em>I'm seeing your face.” He grinned with guilt and flipped a wrist. His partner really was so attached to his superhero moniker. It was just force of habit to call him Fanboy.</p><p>“Big whoopsie..!” the other boy hissed, not so willing to just brush that off. An alter ego was the <em>sole </em>reason he was even doing this! Something Kyle wanted him to try! “I'm doing this for you, you know. So I would appreciate it if you didn't blow my cover in the first minute..!”</p><p>Kyle flapped his wrist loosely some more. “Yes, yes. I realize the mistake and I do apologize. So then what <em>would </em>you like me to call you?”</p><p>“Out here you can call me T...T-T...Toooooo, um...<em>Cran</em>boy...” It had seemed like such an easy option to go by his normal name in his head, but now while speaking it aloud, Fanboy found himself faltering. He grinned sheepishly now at the flatly-quirked eyebrow Kyle was sending him.</p><p>“That's hardly better...” the wizard noted. It was practically the same, and to him, was obviously just swapping out the first half of 'Fanboy' with the first part of the other's surname, Cranapple. That seemed equally likely to give away the connection.</p><p>“Ehhh, who needs a name?” Fanboy shrugged now, “What're names good for? Tops of tests? Roll call? Pfffff!”</p><p>Letting himself smile in a bit of endearment for how pathetically Fanboy seemed to have thought this through – planning never <em>was </em>his strong point – Kyle took a step forward and backed the other boy up into the lockers, letting a careless finger drift its way down his partner's chest.</p><p>“You know, <em>Tobias, </em>I must say you pull this off well, though~. I had no idea you could be so fashion-forward.”</p><p>Fanboy felt an involuntary shudder hearing his name used with such a sultry tone...in public, no less! He gulped as he watched that finger trail downward. Maybe Kyle really did appreciate his effort.</p><p>“Ch-Chum Chum helped me pick it out...” he informed meekly, “There was a whole montage.”</p><p>“Really,” the magical goth continued to smile, “I must remember to thank him. Seems he missed your hair, though. I can help with that. It might help your nerves as well.”</p><p>Idly, he reached into his locker for a comb and then up to the other boy's hair, one hand slipping around Fanboy's waist as he began pulling those locks forward. His gaze became fond as he watched Fanboy relax and slowly let his own eyes shut, smiling himself now as he clearly enjoyed being groomed.</p><p>Indeed, tender moments like this were the best in Fanboy's opinion. He could hardly believe he was getting one at school. Kyle must have really been grateful.</p><p>“There,” the redhead declared after a couple extra unnecessary minutes just enjoying to brush his boyfriend's hair. He held up a hand mirror now. “Perfect. You can even still hide a bit if you like, without needing your hands. This is how regular angsty teens do it.”</p><p>All he'd done was make the other's hair less mussy and sweep it forward to drape ever-so-slightly over his left eye, but it made a world of difference in his opinion. Fanboy's hair wasn't long enough for a proper shun curtain, but it still looked nice.</p><p>Fanboy looked at his reflection curiously, tilting his head like a bird as he assessed the minor styling. “M-hm, m-hm, okaaaay, I can see how this might be appealing...and now our bangs match!” he noted. Draping his forearms around the other's neck, he decided, “I like it if you like it, Kyley-Smiley.” He certainly appreciated the attention to his nervousness. It felt like Kyle cared by offering the option to hide his face.</p><p>“Oh, I very much do~...”</p><p>The next second, they were kissing, Fanboy's arms staying draped around the other as Kyle's hands pressed his partner's torso. As their lips kneaded, slow and sensual, the brunette's heart soared to be getting this much affection. His Kyley-Smiley really was happy to see him do this. It was worth it.</p><p>Recalling a certain thought from last night, Fanboy tentatively took one hand from where it dangled and let it move lower. It might not have been what he'd imagined going for first, but with Kyle acting so sweet, he couldn't help be a little bold. That hand approached the hem of the redhead's loose, striped sweater and snaked up inside to palm his silky, smooth belly.</p><p>Ohhhh, that was nice...so was the hushed vocal sigh Kyle sent buzzing into Fanboy's mouth. Touching the other boy without his glove was astounding. So many blocked nerves now open to sensation. Had Kyle <em>always </em>been this much softer than he'd known? He could feel every little detail as his fingertips glided. He recognized a minute mole he knew the wizard had on the curve of his side just by feeling it.</p><p>A feminine gasp from behind the boys cut through the moment. “Kyle?!” an equally feminine voice questioned, aghast, “What are you <em>doing?!</em>”</p><p>Parting, the couple looked to find a slim Japanese girl with black, low-hanging loop pigtails accompanied by a large Hispanic girl with much curlier, round pigtails styled upward.</p><p>Fanboy's eyes narrowed at his rival. <em>“Yo...”</em></p><p>The girl looked at him, quirking a suspicious brow. “How do you know my name..?”</p><p>Fanboy blinked. “Oh! Um! I don't! Yo, is your name Yo? Cuz like, I was just saying 'yo', like yoooo, what up? Hi and stuff, y'know? Yo.” Grinning far too widely, he quickly lifted and then lowered one hand.</p><p>The girls exchanged a look, clearly finding that inappropriately casual for what they perceived the situation to be. Then their glares went back to Kyle. The larger girl pointed accusingly, though her heavily-accented voice was not the most expressive. “I tell you what he is doing. He is being a stinking <em>cheater.</em>”</p><p>Kyle's eyes widened before his face turned cross and he put his wrists on his hips, offended. “I beg your pardon..! Cheater?”</p><p>Yo snapped her own accusing finger towards Fanboy. “Well, that's not Fanboy, now, is it? Lupe's right! What are you doing kissing another boy if <em>not </em>cheating! I mean I know Fanboy's the stinkiest a boy could be, but I thought you actually <em>liked </em>being with him..!” Even if it was her rival, she couldn't stand the injustice of seeing someone being two-timed.</p><p>Kyle realized quite instantly one downside to Fanboy disguising himself so out of the blue. By all accounts, it had to look like exactly what the girls were seeing.</p><p>“Oh..! Um...” Sweating now, the redhead scrambled to think of a good reason why he would be making out with someone who was clearly not his boyfriend. “But it's <em>not </em>cheating..!” he insisted, “Fanboy is...perfectly aware!”</p><p>Chipping in, hoping to salvage this, Fanboy swung an awkward fist and agreed, “Yeah..! I've...totally kissed Fanboy loads of times too!”</p><p>Both girls' heads tipped now. Lupe gave a flat, “Whaaaaa..?”</p><p>Just rolling with the first thing popping into his head, the lanky boy pressed on. “Because I'm...French!” He pinched his middle finger and thumb together, pouting his lips and posing in a haughty way. “I am, 'ow you say, all about zee keessing..!” Luckily, he did not keep the stereotype up. Instead he slung an arm around the neck of the boy beside him and pointed praise at him. “Kyle here was just helping a little old new kid like me feel at home. What a swell guy! I tell ya, that Fanboy's a lucky one! Cute couple, very in love, definitely wouldn't ever consider dating anyone else.”</p><p>Now Kyle shot him a weird side glance, warning him not to oversell. Well, it wasn't the best solution, but it was the best they had at the moment. “Y-Yes..?” Just as awkwardly, he opened his palms in an odd shrug, his cheeks pinching in clear uncertainty. If nothing else, he was quite glad his partner was so good at fabricating things and flying by the seat of his pants.</p><p>Yo and Lupe exchanged another look, making the boys very nervous in the ensuing stretch of silence, before suddenly the girls erupted in twin squeals of glee, their moods turned around in an instant. Both zoomed up to Fanboy now, clearly excited by the notion of a foreign exchange student.</p><p>“You're <em>French?!</em>” Yo echoed, eyes sparkling, “That's so exotic!”</p><p>“And so romantiiiic~...” Lupe fawned, “In love, France's Paris is only second to all of Spain. Are <em>you </em>from the Paris part of your country..?”</p><p>Honestly not one hundred percent sure what a Paris <em>was –</em> Fanboy remained adamantly against learning in most cases – the brunette at least registered the romantic part and figured it would be best for his character here. “Oh, you bet!” he agreed, “Only the mushiest parts of the country for this guy..!”</p><p>The girls each clutched curled fingers to their cheeks and squealed again. Yo gushed, “Classyyyy..! You must be so cultured, too, then! What's your name?”</p><p>Oh, right. Introductions. Kyle, having bristled slightly at the way his boyfriend was suddenly swarmed, took the chance to speak up. “Of course. Yo, Lupe, this is--” Kyle offered a gesture towards Fanboy, but before he could finish introducing him, the brunette interjected, “Cranboy! Hi, I'm Cranboy! I am definitely from out of town! Ok, well I <em>was, </em>but now I'm here!” Somehow he still couldn't bring himself to use his real name in front of others.</p><p>Kyle let a palm slap his own face. Really? They were going with that? “Yes...<em>Cranboy</em>...”</p><p>Luckily, neither girl batted an eyelid at such a ridiculous name. Instead they both “oooo”ed. Yo professed, “His <em>name's </em>exotic, too~..!” Then she leaned forward and turned her cheek with an expectant beam, Lupe right behind her.</p><p>Fanboy blinked. “Uhh, what are you doing..?”</p><p>“Waiting for a kiss, duh..!” Yo returned, “Aren't you going to do that thing where you kiss someone after you're introduced? It's ok, we won't get mad again.”</p><p>“We are big supporters of other cultures,” Lupe nodded, “Also of strangely familiar but attractive French peoples.”</p><p>This was especially awkward to Fanboy since Lupe had once had an extremely awkward crush on him in middle school, and it was not helped by the way Kyle now visibly raised his hackles. “Now just a moment..!” the wizard interjected with a pointed finger, not expecting to be as offended as he was that the <em>other </em>boy was now <em>expected </em>to kiss someone else.</p><p>He found Yo's hand in his face as the pigtailed girl pushed him away from the small cluster. He landed on his butt and growled in indignance, one hand reflexively checking to see if he could feel a smudge in his makeup. “Chill <em>out, </em>Kyle! We're not mad at you anymore, either! We get it. And we just wanna help the new kid out, too.” Back to Fanboy, Yo clasped her hands and batted her eyelashes.</p><p>Fanboy turned green and had to suppress the urge to gag. This would have been an unpleasant situation with anyone, but this was his <em>rival</em> and a second girl he'd had to spend a lot of effort on to convince her he wasn't interested.</p><p>Still, unable to see any other way out thanks to the hole he'd already dug himself with his cover story, Fanboy could only pass Kyle a tense apologetic look and pucker up. Very quickly, he crushed his eyes shut and gave each girl the lightest, briefest, most chaste peck on the cheek possible.</p><p>It had the desired result, though. They both giggled, grabbing each other's hands and prancing in place before appearing ready to let the whole thing go. Yo gave a chipper, “Such a gentleman. Well, it's really nice to meet you, Cranboy!”</p><p>Lupe agreed, “Si. Welcome to Galaxy Hills. I hope we can all be good friends.”</p><p>“Just to be clear,” Fanboy noted with a pointedly raised finger, “In case you were wondering, I <em>am </em>taken and I <em>do </em>have someone waiting for me. A <em>boy </em>someone.” His eyes took the slightest flick towards Kyle, who was now standing by the wayside with dejectedly crossed arms.</p><p>Lupe's brow went up mildly. “You are gay, too..? Aye. Is always the cute ones...” This she lamented with only a minute shake of her head. “Still. Is just good to be friendly.”</p><p>“Same! Your culture is just...flatteringly friendly! Can't blame a girl for liking that. But boundaries are completely respected. No worries there. Still gonna wanna hear more, though! See you in class, guys~!” With a peppy extended arm, Yo turned down the hall to head off at a cute, bouncy skip. Lupe gave a calmer wave and followed at a normal leisurely stroll. Classes <em>were </em>about to start.</p><p>Watching their backs depart, Fanboy let out a “Hwoo!” of relief. This wasn't the <em>worst </em>outcome possible. Still, he turned to grab Kyle by the shoulders and tugged him in close, desperately smothering his face in an assault of palate-cleansing consolation kisses. After about a dozen or so, he sagged and let his tongue flop out of his mouth with a weary sigh.</p><p>“So that was harrowing!”</p><p>Kyle's arms had remained crossed, though it was mainly because he'd been stunned by the immediate way he'd been snatched and peppered with so much apologetic affection. He could not say it wasn't endearing or sweet.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Clearing his throat, he let his posture relax and put one wrist on his hip. “Still, that aside, I think we managed to concoct a solid enough alibi for you.”</p><p>Fanboy's shoulders hunched in a bit of uncertainty. “You sure you still want me to do this?” A gesture to his face. Kyle had looked pretty upset seeing him have to neglect the British boy. “I just kissed <em>Yo </em>for you! And that was...kind of really hard to do. I don't want to have to go kissing the whole <em>school </em>just because 'I'm French'.” He put the last two words in fingered quotations. He had no problems with doling out affection, but that was when he actually <em>wanted </em>to. He preferred <em>liking </em>someone before he got so in-depth with casual contact.</p><p>“So don't. Say you're going for a more integrated take on American culture while you're here. You'd rather learn their ways and act accordingly while around them.”</p><p>Fanboy's mouth shifted. “But...then I won't be able to kiss <em>you</em>, either.”</p><p>Kyle closed his locker so the pair could head to class. “That's fine. This is still a huge step forward for you. Now you can focus on all the things <em>Fanboy </em>can't.” As they began walking, he reached proudly for the other's hand. Fanboy felt a sharp glow in his chest as he watched their fingers lace. Without his glove, that truly did feel naked. Close. He loved it.</p><p>Still, as much as it pained him, he had to point towards the gesture with his other hand and note, “And what about this? Right now, Fanboy is focusing on how much he loves this, but while <em>he </em>is known to hold hands with his just-friends, Cranboy is not Fanboy.” Fresh off a scene like the one with the girls, he couldn't help but be paranoid someone else was going to accuse him of being overly intimate with Kyle. He didn't want more of that pressure. It was stressful enough just being exposed like this!</p><p>Kyle too glanced at the hand he had taken, having wanted to flaunt his connection to this stylish newcomer, but also saw the point. He didn't want to be accused of two-timing again either. “I suppose you're right,” he returned, and promptly released the other's hand to take his back. They could hold hands any old time anyway. There were still more important things to address, and he was still clearly walking with this version of his boyfriend anyway. They looked compatible, and it was sure to be noticed.</p><p>Fanboy frowned sadly at his own hand when he had to have it back to himself. It was for the best, though, he reminded himself. This was all for the best.</p><p>Kyle went on. “While you're in class, do try to pay a bit more attention? You're on a student's clock now, and that clock is ticking! You <em>really</em> ought to start thinking about what you <em>want </em>from your education, and where it falls in line with where I'm going. We only have a few months left to get all that sorted.”</p><p>Now the gangly brunette felt a hard pit form in his stomach. This really was ultimate. It sounded so dire and final. And hard! Fanboy didn't have any idea where to start thinking about the future! The only thing he'd ever seen in his future was staying forever with Kyle and Chum Chum at his sides, carrying on with their adventures and having fun for all eternity.</p><p>But both boys closest to him were making other plans. And they wanted him to be included in those plans. They didn't want him to fall behind. Maybe it felt strange to put himself in the role of a regular student, but he could see where it might help after all. He did normally find costumes helped change his mindset. And unfortunately, as much as this whole 'college' thing didn't feel right, it was admittedly time to get serious.</p><p>“Ok, Kyle,” he granted heavily, “I'll try.”</p><p>“Good man,” the other beamed, glad that Fanboy could finally see the importance in building up a good reputation and a path for one's future. They came to a stop at the destination of Fanboy's first class. “Well, here we are. Good luck with the rest of them.”</p><p>Incredibly tense about having to go in and interact with students without Kyle or even Chum Chum to ease his mind with their company, Fanboy's lips wavered with a tiny fearful whimper, and he launched forward for a desperate hug. Just one more piece of affection to keep him going, he told himself. Just one more reminder of why he was agreeing to this.</p><p>Kyle's brow went up, but he let his arms loosely wrap around his partner and gave him a few soft pats. “There, there. You'll be terrorizing me at my locker again in no time. You'll see. Now then, off you go. I'm going to be late myself.”</p><p>Grateful for the confidence Kyle seemed to have in him, Fanboy was able to give a shaky smile as he pulled back, letting Kyle give him a kind brush towards the door, like a mother with her child on their first day of kindergarten. With a gulp, he then reached back for his hood and yanked it over his head as he went in. He was so glad he'd gone with something hooded. It was at least reminiscent of a full cowl, and he definitely needed the security right now.</p><p>Behind him, Kyle simply gave an approving nod and turned to head off.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Fanboy had been worried about what the teachers were going to say, but as it turned out, all he had to do was continue to answer to “Purple Kid”. He <em>was </em>still wearing purple, after all, and the staff hardly seemed to care so long as the headcount was right. Students cared a little bit more, but he was able to spin a quick lie about some schedule swap student exchange program he and Fanboy were taking part in. Apparently it was a very high honor that no one had ever heard of.</p><p>The details were not especially concerning to others, however, as most were just fascinated by the fact that he was a stylish French guy. Normally Fanboy would love to be the center of attention, students ignoring the lesson to gather round campfire style and listening to his stories. However, he was not Fanboy, and all of these stories were going to be things he would have to try and keep straight as part of the persona.</p><p>French class was particularly stressful. Fanboy had never paid any attention here more than any other class, and of course had been asked to demonstrate some of his “native language” by a teacher much more enthusiastic than most. Fanboy badly feigned a matching willingness, and, standing before them all, had garbled his way through what had probably been the worst French paragraph he'd ever spoken, his lack of skill only emphasized by his nerves.</p><p>However, after blinking at him in a moment of silence, the entire class erupted into cheers. The teacher wiped away a tear, claiming that had been the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard from a student. Such a thick accent! He must have truly come from the heart of France!</p><p>Fanboy hadn't believed his luck for a moment, but then just let out the most relieved sigh and thought hey, maybe if he could fool this crowd, he just might be able to handle being a new person. Not that it wasn't still scary.</p><p>Between every morning class, he still met with Kyle and Chum Chum, seeking hugs and venting about how stressful it had been dealing with all of that pressure without them. Chum Chum had given him pitying looks, but each time Kyle had spoken first, assuring Fanboy that he would get used to it. And it wasn't like they had every class apart. He would feel much better after one of them helped him get through. Why, directly after lunch he would even have Algebra with Kyle.</p><p>First they did have lunch, however, and Fanboy was glad for the break. All three boys sat together today, Chum Chum bringing his own lunch while Kyle conjured up some pizza to comfort Fanboy. He stuck with a nice Cobb salad and a dish of dessert pudding.</p><p>Grateful for the thought, Fanboy had grabbed that pizza and scarfed it down greedily. Pizza was his happy food. Kyle knew him so well. Kyle, always unable to help being a bit put-off when the other boy ate so messily, had wrinkled his nose slightly and scooted an extra inch away from him, but pressed, “So, besides your adventures convincing your classmates, has anything else come out of those lessons..?”</p><p>A shrug from Fanboy. “Uhh, not really...everyone was too busy mobbing me for me to think about much else.”</p><p>Almost like proving his point, a small cluster of the coolest kids in school wandered by. The trio of identical redheaded, pigtailed cheerleaders all named Cher waved pom-poms at him. Francine, the trendy apathetic Valley girl with sandy hair, passed him an acknowledging nod, and Duke, the blonde skater boy, shot him a casual approving gesture with his pinky and thumb out. Kyle noted a bold burning sting of dislike form in his gut, but didn't understand why it was there and simply brushed it off. He had to have been being silly.</p><p>Then Yo sat down at the table just across the aisle from theirs, facing their bench with a wide, calculating smile. Her eyes were locked onto Chum Chum, and she put two fingers in front of them before turning them towards the smaller boy. Chum Chum let out a small 'eep' as he blanched and turned to hug Kyle around the middle, seeking protection.</p><p>Fanboy growled. “And then there's stuff like that..! How am I supposed to protect my best friend if I can't be his best friend..!” This was the main point of his rivalry with that girl. She was rabid for anything adorable, and had been after Chum Chum as a part of her knickknack collection for years. The smallest boy hadn't lost all of his pudge yet, and still qualified as cute enough for her to want him. Clearly as well, since she didn't see Fanboy around, she saw Chum Chum as an open target.</p><p>“Well, Chum Chum seems to have figured that out,” Kyle indicated with a palm towards the boy clinging to him. He put a hand on Chum Chum's back pointedly. “I am perfectly capable of filling in.” Making another point, he snapped his fingers and a massive ten ton weight appeared hovering over Yo's head. Her eyes turned upward and her lips formed a meek O of registration. In the next second, she'd snatched up her tray and vacated the table once more. Kyle closed his eyes with a satisfied 'hmp' and snapped his fingers again. The weight vanished.</p><p>Chum Chum sighed gladly. “Thanks, Kyle.” He gave the wizard goth a snuggle of gratitude.</p><p>In turn, he found Kyle's index finger pressing his forehead and pushing him back to a distance outside his personal bubble. “You're welcome.” This wasn't even the first time he'd protected either of the others. He'd been much more willing to assist them the closer he'd gotten to them. Fanboy was just looking for excuses in his opinion. Which would be nothing new either.</p><p>Chum Chum easily accepted that Kyle had quickly maxed out on tolerance for close contact from him and happily resumed digging into his sandwich without complaint. Such cues as that push were quite regular forms of communication between the boys.</p><p>Fanboy had to grant that Kyle <em>had </em>effectively dispensed of Yo. “Ok...well, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be thinking about while just sitting there in class anyway. How's it any different from before? How is anything about <em>that </em>supposed to help me think about 'the future' or whatever?” He marked those two key words with quotations before brushing the whole thing off with an irate sweep of his hand. He didn't understand what Kyle wanted from him. What was supposed to change so quickly? He was already trying!</p><p>“Those classes are <em>supposed </em> to <em>prepare </em>you for your future..!” Kyle returned, “You're supposed to think about the topics and how and if you would like to apply them in your own life. Then get an idea of what kind of professional field you would enjoy based off those applications. That is what a student <em>does.</em>”</p><p>“Uuuugh, but I don't want to apply <em>any </em>of it to my life..!” Fanboy sagged, head bending back and arms going out wide, “I could've told you <em>that</em> without a disguise. I hate school!”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Kyle granted with a nod before holding up a hand conversationally, “But remember, you only have a few months left to make a choice. It's best to start thinking about this as soon as possible, especially since you've been putting it off. This is supposed to help you <em>concentrate.</em> And look good while doing so. Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done in the next class.”</p><p>Well, it would be nice to see what Kyle was expecting out of this alter ego thing first-hand. And it was always nice to have a class together. Fanboy got plenty of help from the wizard already in Algebra, too, so how different could this really be? He offered the other a hopeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was such a comfort to have a familiar face sitting next to him, Fanboy thought. At least that was one more face he didn't have to worry about ogling him, and one face <em>he </em>could look at to keep him grounded and calm. Even if when Kyle caught him staring, he sent a finger pointing towards the blackboard and gave Fanboy a scolding pout. Even if when facing the blackboard, Fanboy slithered his hand to rest on Kyle's for a comfort squeeze and Kyle picked it up to return it, hushing that that was too risky even to sneak in class.</p><p>Ok, maybe it wasn't the nicest realizing just how little interaction he was going to be allowed with his boyfriend as a new person, but surely Kyle felt the same disappointment. And he was still <em>here. </em>He was still a nice tether to Fanboy's real life and his motivations.</p><p>When the class was given worksheets, Fanboy was glad to finally have an excuse to push his desk against Kyle's. Unfortunately, it also seemed like half the class was waiting for an excuse to push their desks into <em>his.</em></p><p>“Um...” Fanboy cowered as the bombardment of the same questions he'd been getting all day began from the desks resembling a twelve car pile-up. Immediately he tipped his head to hide behind his hair and grabbed for his hood.</p><p>Kyle, still unsure why this swarming was irritating him so – likely because it was distracting Fanboy, he assumed – sat up tall out of the disgruntled slouch he'd adopted when they'd arrived and spat, “If you don't <em>mind, </em>some of us are here to actually <em>use </em>our educations. As in Cranboy <em>and </em>I.” Pointedly, he reached an arm around Fanboy's waist and glowered at the other students. “<em>We </em>are study buddies, not you, so kindly go and use those airheads of yours to fill tires or some such. Zing!” His other hand was lifted daintily and his index finger was flipped downward as Kyle's signature indication of delivering a good burn.</p><p>“Um...what he said,” Fanboy grinned meekly, longing for some space. Maybe he wouldn't have chosen such mean words personally, but since Kyle had chosen them, he just chose to hope they accomplished the desired result.</p><p>The other students mumbled in dismay at the new kid seemingly being as cold as the teacher's pet, and their desks did indeed disperse, sliding away from the pile like go-karts to pair up regularly.</p><p>Kyle took his hand away from Fanboy's waist. “There. That is how you dispense of any fools wishing to distract you from your learning. Speaking of which...” He looked down at their worksheets. “How do you feel about this? Do you think you might like using arithmetic? There are plenty of careers in which you might not expect to use it. For instance, it is a large part of engineering things like those giant comic-inspired parade floats you so enjoy.”</p><p>Disappointed that the possessive contact was only fleeting, Fanboy now tilted his head in confusion. “Um, Kyle, what's arithmetic?”</p><p>Kyle's face fell flat. Perhaps he should have known better than to expect Fanboy to end up flourishing in this subject. “Math.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah no, I hate math.”</p><p>“Wasn't your main ability or whatever supposed to be that you were a fan of <em>everything..?</em>”</p><p>A roll of the eyes from Fanboy. “Pshh, don't be so literal, Kyle. Obviously it doesn't mean <em>everything-</em>everything. I'm not a fan of baby murder, either.”</p><p>Well that was unexpectedly morbid. “Touche.” Then a noting blink. “Why did you put your hood up?”</p><p>“Uhh, because I'm <em>also </em>not a fan of all the <em>eyes </em>on me..? I don't like showing my face..! Or being the 'fascinating' new kid while it's showing..!”</p><p>Seeing Fanboy was certainly touchier than usual, Kyle gave a moment's pause to consider why the other was having such a hard time adapting to his new persona. “Oh, I think I know what the issue you're having is.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean like the <em>face??</em>”</p><p>The magical boy flipped his wrist passively. “Hardly. I'd still consider <em>that</em> the highlight of all this. The problem is you're still thinking like <em>Fanboy. </em>You need to fall <em>into </em>your new character if you're expected to see any effect. You don't normally have trouble adopting roles.”</p><p>“Normally I'm not so <em>exposed </em>when playing someone else, though..?” Fanboy pointed out, sliding his hands around his face to frame it with a drilling, highlighting stare.</p><p>Kyle reached to tug Fanboy's hood back down, seemingly not noticing the tense hunch of his boyfriend's shoulders. The redhead insisted, “Nonsense. If you can play pretend games <em>with </em>a cowl, you can play a serious-minded student without one. Treat it like a game if you must, but I expect you to start thinking about <em>some</em> applications for these lessons while you're here. I don't <em>want </em>to leave you behind, you know.”</p><p>Fanboy's lower eyelids pinched. Maybe Kyle was right. Maybe he was too self-conscious about letting his face be so visible. The wizard was only trying to help by encouraging this role. If Fanboy tried, maybe he could embrace it. It was like Kyle said, normally he <em>didn't </em>have any trouble slipping right into a character.</p><p>Closing his eyes and putting two fingers each to his temples, he concentrated very hard, letting a strained elongated note slip from his nose as he attempted to force his brain to think like Kyle. Embrace studying. Want a bright future. Preserve his relationship. Prestige.</p><p>Kyle found the presentation to be a little bit dramatic, but when Fanboy re-opened his eyes, his face <em>was </em>more determined. He looked down at the worksheet he'd been given and pulled it towards himself, picking up a pencil. “Ok, so...what about superheroes? Do superheroes use this stuff?”</p><p>The boy in braces smiled in pleasant surprise. “I'm sure there would be an application I could think of.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By the day's end, Kyle was extremely pleased with the attitude he'd seen Fanboy present, and Fanboy had to admit it felt very grown-up to be thinking about his school subjects so seriously. He'd even managed to not be so bothered by the presence of other students, not having as much time to worry about them as he buried his head in textbooks. He'd even managed to smile and wave at a few while walking through the halls.</p><p>Still, now he was feeling quite glad to be done with it as Kyle summoned his broom. Hopping on behind the ginger goth, Fanboy felt familiarity pouring back in as he looped his arms around the other boy's waist and melted against his back. Chum Chum hopped on behind them at a respectful distance. He'd seen some of Fanboy's marked change in confidence from his attempt at entering the school this morning, and could only assume it was a positive thing.</p><p>Kyle maintained smug posture and a matching smile as he felt Fanboy curve against him. To anyone, it would look like he was escorting the cute new kid home. He took his time getting the trip started, drifting lazily through the hallway to the exit in order to show the fact off.</p><p>Once outside, however, the broom rose to a much higher altitude over the rooftops and picked up significant speed. Home was not the destination, however. Instead, within seconds, Kyle was parking the broom outside a shop labeled 'Oz's Comix'. All three passengers hopped off and entered.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride to work, Kyle!” Fanboy perked as he marched inside, “And now, if you'll excuse me for just one second, it's time to get into my uniform~!”</p><p>In a flash, he'd zoomed off into Oz's bathroom, and literally one second later had returned, sighing in extreme relaxation as he was now back in his purple cowl and green Spandex bodysuit. He placed a casual elbow on one of the many delicate glass display cases. Underneath said elbow, a small crack appeared. Fanboy did not react.</p><p>While Chum Chum skipped over to a rack of comics to flop down on the floor and peruse, Kyle's posture shifted at Fanboy's costume change in a bit of wary dismay. “Oh...you're going back to that, are you..?” He'd wondered what had been meant by “uniform”...this place enforced no such rules.</p><p>A man seated behind the same stretch of glass casing that Fanboy had gone behind glanced up casually at these new arrivals from the handheld video game he'd been playing. This man was quite overweight, with a black ponytail and goatee, sporting a long black coat and red t-shirt with a comic book emblem emblazoned across the chest. This man was also Oz, Fanboy's boss and long-time acquaintance.</p><p>“Oh, hey Fanboy. Chum Chum. Fanboy's boyfriend. That's weird. I could've sworn I saw some other guy in here for a second. Seriously.” He spoke with slight lisp and an overall tone of superior disinterest. A glance towards the crack under Fanboy's elbow. “You're seriously getting docked pay for that.”</p><p>Over his relaxed smile, Fanboy's concerned eyes slid down towards the crack like finally registering it.</p><p>Kyle groaned at the greeting. “You know you can start calling me 'Kyle' any day now...” he pointed out, “I'm in here often enough that you ought to know my name.”</p><p>Now Oz's eyes wandered over to the wizard. “Sorry, but it seems my memory is afflicted by a rare chronic condition where I can only remember the names of paying customers..? Maybe if you actually bought something it would help. Seriously.”</p><p>Kyle thrust an open hand towards Fanboy and Chum Chum. <em>“Those </em>two have never bought anything here either..! And <em>he </em>only convinced you to let him work here so he can play with your tchotchkes!” A more specific finger towards Fanboy. Then Kyle crossed his arms. “You don't even <em>like </em>selling your toys. <em>You'd </em>rather just play with them yourself.</p><p>Oz gave him an even stare for a moment. Then his eyes slid back to his game. “Fanboy, tell Fanboy's boyfriend to stop being such a buzzkill? Seriously. Can't even take a joke. Or a nickname.”</p><p>Now Kyle's hands clawed. “How is that a nickname?!”</p><p>Fanboy chuckled as he came over to the boy who just didn't seem to understand how he was included in the dynamic with Oz. It might have been hard to tell, but Oz had been joking with the boy, expecting him to understand that fact <em>because </em>Kyle knew how things were run around here. Just as well, not calling him by name was its own subtle jab about how Kyle had been late to join the group that hung out at the shop. It wasn't malicious.</p><p>“You heard the boss, Fanboy's boyfriend,” he said with mock authority, adopting a slight southern accent as he put on a policeman's hat and shades, “I'm afraid if you don't stop fussin', I'm gonna have to fine you. In fact, for the fussin' you've already kicked up – and for bein' so fine - I'm afraid I'll have to fine you one whole smooch.”</p><p>Eyeing the silly get-up up and down, as well as noting Fanboy had slipped right back into his playful roleplay so easily, Kyle had to once again wonder why it had been so difficult for the other to just be a regular student. Well, he could only hope this was a sign Fanboy could now slide back <em>into </em>that much more attractive role as easily. With a roll of his eyes now and a tiny relenting 'mh' from his nose, Kyle opted to play along.</p><p>“Oh fine...” Begrudgingly, he leaned forward and granted the buffoon one chaste peck on the lips. He didn't see what this had to do with Oz. Maybe Fanboy was just distracting him from complaining. But he was using the so-called nickname too.</p><p>Well, whatever, it was working. Kyle found apathy seeping in quite quickly thanks to the goofy charade poorly disguising an attempt to get affection out of him. And he <em>had </em>told Fanboy he needn't give up his Spandexed shenanigans entirely.</p><p>After being kissed, Fanboy reached for the brim of his hat and tipped it with a light, curt nod. “Thank yeh kindly, sir. You go about yer business now, and have a nice day.”</p><p>Next he threw off the props and gushed, “<em>Oh, </em>you have no idea how much I've missed that..!” The antics, the freedom, the <em>kissing..! </em>School felt like an eternity compared to this.</p><p>Kyle quirked a brow flatly. He would have asked if that had been intended to correlate with Fanboy's alter ego if Oz wasn't right there with them.</p><p>Oz was the next to speak as well. From behind his screen, he asked, “So, Fanboy. Are you ready to resume your super-secret, ultra-serious hero training?”</p><p>Perking, Fanboy swung an eager fist as he turned to face the large man. “You <em>bet </em>I am~!”</p><p>“Very well.” Putting down his game console, Oz stood with an air of gravity and placed his hands behind his back, walking over to a rack of comics. One hand hovered over a few choices in turn, and then his fingers fluttered as they apparently found the sort of material they sought. A comic was selected and slapped in Fanboy's eager face.</p><p>“Today we will study the ancient tomes of <em>'The Toad Warrior from Mars'</em>. Part battle mutant, part totally rad biking drifter, all seriously furious action amphibian with the sweetest Tongue Fu moves. Ugh, they seriously should've made more than one obscure video game out of this guy.”</p><p>“Wooo-ee!” After an enthusiastic fist pumped into the air, Fanboy flopped down belly-first onto the floor beside Chum Chum, grinning as he scanned the pages. As he did, his face shifted to a more considerate expression and his hands formed a few sharply-angled martial arts poses. Then his tongue joined in, stretching out between his lips and striking a few dynamically-angled poses. Oz nodded approvingly as he monitored. Chum Chum continued to simply read, seemingly not in on this.</p><p>Kyle blinked. “And what is all <em>this?</em>” He raised his forearm and sent a fresh open palm towards the apparent 'lesson' taking place. To him it just looked ridiculous.</p><p>Fanboy glanced up from the oddly-angled pose he was currently in. “Didn't you hear, Kyle? It's training! Oz has been giving me unofficial one-on-one lessons on how to become a great hero...or possibly villain. It's awesome!”</p><p>Oz looked wistfully into a corner of the ceiling, sighing as though it were a heavy burden. “Yyyup, even if I end up having trained a ward who ultimately takes the path of villainy, it will still all be an honor to have passed on my vast knowledge into such a worthy, open-minded vessel. Also two-faced heroes are super complex and really cool.” With a glance towards Fanboy's posing and then to Kyle, Oz then gestured to the cowled boy. “Seriously though, Fanboy's mind is the <em>perfect </em>place to dump nerd lore. There's like seriously nothing else in there.”</p><p>“I am all-too aware...” Kyle hemmed. In his opinion, that was the <em>problem. </em>With another look to the boy who had now stood and was mirroring full-body poses from the comic panels on the floor, the wizard breezed, “Well, you seem to have your hands full here...I believe I'll take my leave then. I hope you'll still be ready and willing to focus on more important things at school tomorrow..?”</p><p>Fanboy's face shifted as he thought ahead to tomorrow, not looking forward to having to go through all that again. But he'd promised. “You bet, Kyley-Smiley..! Thanks again for dropping me off. See you tomorrow!” A chipper wave was passed to the redhead.</p><p>A polite nod met the motion, and then the other two present, and Kyle turned for departure.</p><p>With the wizard gone, Fanboy simply continued his mimicking motions of the art before him before pausing and tilting his head in a sudden spot of consideration. “Hey, Oz..? This gruff drifter type <em>does </em><span>still count as a superhero, right?</span>” It wasn't the kind of hero he was used to dealing with, although he knew many types existed and had not met one yet he was not a fan of.</p><p>Having sat back down and picked up an oversized soda cup, taking a well-earned refresher as he oversaw Fanboy's comic absorption, Oz let the straw out of his mouth and pointed a trigger finger around it while the other one picked his handheld back up. “Indeed it does, my young Nerdawan. The cowl comes in many forms.”</p><p>“Yeah...I thought so. So how many types of hero <em>are </em><span>there, exactly?</span>”</p><p>“A wise question,” Oz granted, setting his cup down, “The scope of heroism is indeed seriously vast, in fact spanning too many types to count. For instance, much unlike our friend The Toad Warrior, Chum Chum here is set on being the seriously classic 'icon of good'. Flashy colors, squeaky clean, inspirational and a role model to all, not to mention a smile so bright you've seriously <em>got </em><span>to have at least one dentist-themed villain harboring resentment.” An open palm was passed to the boy on the floor.</span></p><p>
  <span>Chum Chum grinned at the description, showing off the brightest teeth that glinted in the light. “Yup!” he agreed, then also looking to his friend, “I've just always liked the most...hero-y kinds of heroes. They're just so...heroic! Y'know?”</span>
</p><p>“<span>I do know,” Fanboy granted, though this wrists found his hips in a bit of reserve, “But eeeeh, yeah, that whole 'icon of good' thing just doesn't strike me. I like bad too much to be that good anyway.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Chum Chum nodded agreeably. “Which is why I told you it was ok that you didn't want to come with me. I know that kind of school wouldn't suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here Fanboy folded his arms a bit timidly. Even if he hadn't absorbed the conversation the best and had not been doing his best listening, he did remember </span>
  <em>having</em>
  <span> that talk with Chum Chum. He remembered Kyle's attempts at telling him was leaving too. He just didn't </span>
  <em>like </em>
  <span>to remember. He rather pretended it wasn't happening. And he'd been so torn when each of the other boys had announced they were going in such different directions. Even if college would make them happy, Fanboy had pleaded that they all stay together, insisted he could go with at least </span>
  <em>one </em>
  <span>of them, but they had both essentially said the same thing: Fanboy just wasn't what those schools were looking for. He wasn't a wizard. He wasn't a flawless role model. So he'd just ignored that the two people closest to him were going anywhere, preferring to stay in denial. Chum Chum assuring him now just made Fanboy remember how afraid and uncertain all these changes made him. Instinctively, he wanted to pretend all over again, but at the same time, he was glad the others wanted to help him so much now, before he really </span>
  <em>did </em>
  <span>end up falling behind them.</span>
</p><p><span>Oz agreed with Chum Chum. “Seriously.” To Fanboy he granted, “</span>I seriously don't blame you for not knowing which path to choose. There's like a bajillion.”</p><p>That did not make Fanboy feel much better about how intimidating this whole 'deciding where your life was going' thing was.</p><p>“All the more reason to get crackin'!” the large man decided sternly, “Come on, Fanboy, let's see some hussle! How are you going to defend my merchandise from customers if you're not in Serious Mode?” A finger snapped towards the front display window where a couple of elementary school kids had stopped to press their noses in interest at the sight of so many toys.</p><p>Fanboy stood stick-straight as he was chastised, gave a firm salute and leaped at the window with an aggressive fighting stance, accompanied by a battle cry. A few protective poses were swapped to shield some of the shelved items. The kids gasped and ran away terrified with hands over their heads. Fanboy wiped his nose with his thumb victoriously. Yes, the future could keep waiting for now. He was on the clock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright and early the next morning, Fanboy, Kyle and Chum Chum stood together in one of the few classes they had together, Gym. This was also one Fanboy and Kyle could actually share some opinion on. Though he was without his cowl again, the gangly nerd was slouched and waved a hand over his mouth in a lax yawn as the trio stood in their shorts at the edge of the gymnasium.</p><p>“Man, I wish Cranboy was better at mornings,” he noted as he sagged, “I love the idea of dropping all that schoolwork just to play some games, but why did they have to give it to me <em>first period?” </em>He wished he could have had a nice normal class to sleep through first.</p><p>The others were more alert, but Chum Chum was the only one smiling. Kyle's stance was haughty as he held his arms crossed. “Hmph. Yes, meanwhile I simply can't stand the idea at <em>all. </em>Lack of fashion aside, what is the point of scrambling around and working up a sweat simply to score meaningless points? <em>Volleyball </em>today, as well. My delicate hands are <em>much </em>more suited to feats of grand sorcery than being battered against some infantile <em>plaything.” </em>He stroked the backs of his dainty hands gingerly, like just the thought of having to hit a ball caused pain.</p><p>“Aww, come on, Kyle,” Chum Chum perked, doing a few bouncy warm-ups like the rest of the class was supposed to be doing, “You liked the dance segment we did a few weeks ago.”</p><p>A dismissive note from Kyle's nose again. “That is because <em>dance </em>is an actual <em>skill.</em> It requires elegance, poise, and grace.”</p><p>Chum Chum's head tilted. “Even when we're just doing hoedowns and the Funky Chicken?”</p><p>Kyle's face hardened, refusing to admit there had been anything fun about such stupid dances. “Point being,” he groused, “I refuse to partake in this frivolous nonsense. I'm just going to sit this one out if you don't mind.” That said, the wizard pinched both his middle fingers and thumbs together and lifted his legs to cross in the air, pointedly closing his eyes as he began to levitate. As he hovered, a semi-transparent bubble appeared around him resembling frosted glass, proving his unwillingness to interact with the outside world.</p><p>Fanboy had only been half paying attention, dozing slightly between the others, but now snuffled lightly as he registered the forming magical orb in front of him. That got him to perk up with a bit of inspiration. “Ah! That's the spirit, Kyle! Just bite the bullet and dive right into that morning! Well, I'm with ya! Fooooooore!!”</p><p>In the next instant, he'd wound his leg back as far as it would go, and then punted the giant ball encasing the redhead. Kyle's eyes were opened in a split second as he found himself soaring across the gymnasium and directly towards a group of kids at their net. He hollered, but that was all he had time for before he was smacked again, this time to be launched over the net towards the other team. They were all cheering about getting a giant ball to play with, and seemed to care little that the wizard was inside, assuming that the shout for an incoming projectile meant this had been intentional.</p><p>Kyle continued to yell in panic, flailing his arms and tumbling as he was tossed to and fro, trying to bark that he wanted to be let down but not managing to get a word in edgewise.</p><p>From the sidelines, Fanboy grinned with pride and Chum Chum tilted his head with a pucker. The shorter party questioned, “You sure that's what he meant by 'sitting this one out'?”</p><p>“Huh? Is that what he said?” Fanboy blinked, “Eh, I really wasn't listening. But he loves it..! Just listen to those happy screams!” A pause as they both listened to Kyle's shrieks of terror. “Yeah, that's probably what that is. C'mon, Chum Chum, let's get in there! I am so gonna beat you at Kyleball!”</p><p>Eagerly he scampered to join the other kids and leap up to spike the oversized orb being used for the game. Chum Chum just smiled and shrugged, agreeing that it certainly looked like fun, and darted to the other side of the net, skidding to a halt and sharply saving the magical sphere from hitting the ground, popping it high into the air as Kyle just curled inside it and covered his eyes with a frightful yelp.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Kyle! Ok? Really sorry! How many times do you want to hear it? I'm sorryyyyyyyyy!”</p><p>The two sat in art class now, next to each other at one of several large flat tables arranged in a large square, a centerpiece in the middle of them that the class was supposed to be drawing. Today it was a guest model, a sentient, cybernetically-enhanced arcade cabinet named Dollarnator, posing in Roman garb with a spear.</p><p>Kyle was not very artistically gifted and saw trying his hand at it a waste of his talents as well, so had simply summoned his Scrivener Elf to do it for him. He himself had simply crossed his arms and turned his back to the wheedling boy who had followed him all the way from Gym class.</p><p>“I don't care how sorry you are..!” he huffed, “I'm still cross with you because you still <em>did </em>it!”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know you didn't want to play? You turned into a ball right in front of me! You know I can't resist kicking a giant shiny ball! I'm impulsive!”</p><p>“What could have suggested I didn't want to play..?” Kyle beamed far too peacefully as he turned towards the other and tapped his teeth with false pondering, “Oh, I don't know...perhaps the <em>endless traumatic shrieks of mindless terror?!</em>” In a flash he'd become surrounded by a black aura, underlit with poisonous green as he bore over the other boy in anger.</p><p>Fanboy's brow fell into a disbelieving furrow as his space was invaded, like he found this to be a simple minor overreaction. “Oh, come on, we both know half the time you don't mean your protests even a little bit.”</p><p>Kyle's face frazzled, then soured, then he simply pulled himself back and stuck his nose up in another huff as he re-crossed his arms. “And even if that were true, <em>you </em>ought to be able to tell the difference between reluctance and <em>fear!”</em></p><p>A sigh from Fanboy. He knew he messed up, but why did it always have to take Kyle so long to cool off? “Ok, maybe I wasn't at my best judgement. But is this really the best time to fight? I still need some boyfriend support out here in the open..! Kyle..? Kyley-Smiley~..?” He clasped his hands and blinked innocently.</p><p>Kyle's smirk was harsh as he looked back at the brunette. <em>“You </em>are not my boyfriend,” he reminded with a bit too much relish, and reached to grab Fanboy's chin, turning it towards the subject they were supposed to be drawing, “And I would <em>support </em>if you would recall that enough to focus on your <em>work.”</em></p><p>Fanboy slumped. Right. Kyle wasn't actually his right now. He wasn't supposed to be focusing on his relationship. “You aren't actually doing <em>your </em>work either, though...” he couldn't help point out. Couldn't Kyle spare just a little bit of sugar to assure him that he <em>would </em>cool off soon? Fanboy was already going into affection withdrawal from not being able to treat the magical goth like his boyfriend. He had way too much love to just bottle up inside this alter ego and couldn't stand Kyle being mad at him on top of that.</p><p>“He's got a point there,” the small, pointy-eared, hook-nosed, purple humanoid in front of Kyle on the table input dryly. “I'm the one workin' the sketchpad ovah here. Which ain't exactly a walk in the park with you two lovebirds cawin' at each other right behind me. Just skip to the part where you peck and make up already, why don'chya?”</p><p>The brunette boy chipped in, “Yeah, why don't we?”</p><p>Ignoring that, now Kyle passed the back of the magical creature's head a sour look. “Oh, like you wouldn't complain about that anyway.”</p><p>Scrivener Elf shrugged passively. “Better than listenin' to you two bicker.”</p><p>“Well, no one <em>asked </em>you,” the Brit spat back, “And it's none of your business! Your business is to do what I tell you. So keep scrivenering and keep your thoughts to yourself. Also, add in a bit more shading. We're going for top marks, remember, and it's looking a little flat.”</p><p>The magical assistant rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Shyeesh.” Still, he could not care enough to offer any further complaints and obeyed. He didn't get paid enough for this.</p><p>While Kyle sat in stand-offish contentment, Fanboy hemmed and pouted, supposing he might as well focus on class too. At least art was a fun class. Of course he just had to be unlucky enough to have both his most fun classes first on the same days. Now the day was going to be even slower while he waited for Kyle to stop sulking.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By day's end, Kyle had indeed calmed down, and in fact had been rather pleased with the way Fanboy had thrown himself into his studies when he wasn't allowed to be distracted by trying to sneak affectionate moments under the other students' noses. Fanboy had sounded rather normal when discussing his classes, even, which had earned him a surprised smile from the wizard. Fanboy had smiled back.</p><p>This perceived progress was enough for Kyle to let the other boy join him at his house after school. Specifically, his bedroom. It was large and circular, with bookshelves, magical trinkets scattered about, a potions station, a desk with chair, and a domed ceiling that magically reflected space. An enchanted train set ran along the entire rim of the room, floating and moving without assistance. The wallpaper was a rich blue with ornate gold patterned over it. A large mahogany wardrobe sat by a black-and-gold-sheeted bed with its own starry pattern and a worn teddy bear up by the pillow, and a large trunk at the end of this bed held an assortment of board games and what few items of merriment the wizard allowed himself to own.</p><p>Fanboy had wasted no time in getting his superhero costume back on, but he'd left the cowl down to leave his eyes more endearing as he inflated them and blinked at Kyle again, clasping his hands while asking if the boy in braces was still mad about this morning.</p><p>Kyle had sighed, relenting to the pleading gaze with a small fond smile, reached to ruffle the brunette's fluffy locks and admitted that he was forgiven. It was silly to think he wasn't if he was here.</p><p>This had elated Fanboy, and he'd pounced on Kyle like a puppy. They'd hugged, they'd kissed, and then they'd let themselves relax. Both boys simply flopped onto their backs on Kyle's bed, laid opposite ways diagonally with their heads inches apart in the middle by the wall. In each of their hands was a choice of reading material.</p><p>As the peaceful minutes passed, both simply falling into familiar comfort and appreciating the company as such, Kyle looked between two pamphlets out of the many that were scattered around him. “Which do you think sounds better?” he casually polled of his partner, “Swampwort or Dittany? Swampwort has such a renowned poisons division, but I do so admire Dittany's famed necromancy track...”</p><p>Glancing over, Fanboy's lips shifted. Kyle was looking at colleges again, huh? It sounded like he was pretty close to a final decision, too. Laying his book down against his chest, he tried to ignore the wobbles in his stomach informing him of how nervous it made him that his time with the other boy felt on such a deadline. “Swampwort sounds grosser,” he voted, “You should go with that! Lemme see!”</p><p>Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes lightly. “Neither is <em>gross,” </em>he pressed, “They're <em>esteemed.” </em>He held the pamphlets over the other's face so he could get a good look at all the pictures of Gothic marble and spacious haunting schoolgrounds.</p><p>“Aww...” Fanboy's brow furrowed in disappointment as his gaze flicked between images. “Not a drop of swamp slime anywhere..! Oh, I like the massive alter of bones in that one, though.” He pointed to a shot of Dittany's great hall.</p><p>“Yes, I did think that was rather nice...” Kyle granted with an equally appreciative smile for the décor. “Still, I don't think I would be able to focus so much on hexes and fire conjuring if I went there. Then again, they do have an on-site griffin stable. Then again, Swampwort has a lake and a course specializing in kraken care...Phillip might appreciate the benefits of that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I always got the sense he was a little jealous of Morton...seems a little easier to take care of a dragon in the city.” These were each pets Kyle owned to protect his home, not that they had ever been effective against the main repeat intruders, Fanboy and Chum Chum. Nowadays they really were little more than monstrous pets.</p><p>“Indeed. You've no idea the aquarium charges Phillip racks up.” Kyle took the pamphlets back and glanced between them again with a considerate expression. Then he gave both a breezy toss. “You know what? I'll apply to both! I'm more than qualified for either of them, and this way, I'll have my choice when the letters come. That will give me plenty of time to mull it over while I wait to hear back.”</p><p>Fanboy felt that wiggle in his gut again. “G-Great...” he tried to be happy for the other anyway.</p><p>The freckled goth passed the brunette a curious blink. He could tell something was bothering the other, but thinking about it, assumed it was probably just that he was realizing how well Kyle had his life tied together. He was probably still insecure about not knowing where he was going in relation to his boyfriend. But he had shown an increased effort in putting his own life on the right track, and Kyle felt like he deserved at least a small break from those thoughts. They hadn't had time to enjoy their make-up yet anyway.</p><p>Shifting his eyes to the book on Fanboy's belly, Kyle decided, since he'd settled his own decision anyway, to distract Fanboy's frets. “And how about your story?” he asked with a genuine caring interest, “How's that going for you?” It was a junior Choose Your Own Adventure book that Fanboy was reading. Not something that Kyle would go for past the age of twelve, but he did still find it endearing the way Fanboy talked about his childish things. He was so excitable.</p><p>The inquiry did manage to distract the buck-toothed brunette. He propped the book up on his stomach as he glanced back at it with a smile. “Well, I'm really looking forward to finding out how the pirate gold arc ends, but right now I'm in the middle of leading a mutiny...aaaand ohp! Looks like I'm going to meet some cursed skeletons in the future, because they just murdered me in a lifeboat for my map.” As he narrated, his right finger drifted from one page to the next.</p><p>Kyle blinked again, curiously this time. “Are you...reading those pages in <em>order..?”</em></p><p>“Uh-huh. Why?”</p><p>The redhead's brow quirked. “It's a Choose Your Own Adventure novel...you're supposed to...<em>choose </em>an adventure...”</p><p>“Yeah, but then I might miss something..!” the lanky one insisted, “And this way, everything stays surprising! You never know <em>what's </em>gonna happen on the next page! Am I gonna die again? Will I retire a millionaire? Will I defeat the pirate queen? Who knows~?” His grin was certainly excited as he spread his hands and waved them to accentuate the mystery.</p><p>With a gentle tut, Kyle rolled to let his cheek rest on his upper arm as he shook his head lightly, though his eyelids were weighed down with fondness at Fanboy's utter silliness. He could never understand thinking that way, but it was always so refreshing and interesting to be around a brain that <em>did</em> think like that.</p><p>Just looking at his boyfriend's face now, still remaining exposed in casual comfort, Kyle had to think that he would still love seeing that more. He loved how Fanboy seemed more focused when that face was out. When he was Cranboy. Kyle would love it if his boyfriend could learn to be just a little more like that on a regular basis, just to avoid incidents like that morning. Just to help him keep up after they both graduated. Kyle really didn't want to have to end this. Fanboy had become...such a <em>strangely </em>permanent presence to him. But he was just as strangely perfectly alright with that. Fanboy just needed help.</p><p>Well, maybe Kyle could help him like being cowl-free just a little bit more. Maybe he could help him get used to the idea. See some good that came of it. And right now, he felt very inspired to remind Fanboy of one bonus.</p><p>Fanboy had caught the way Kyle was looking at him, and had been distracted again. He felt his cheeks warm in a most delightful way to find that most alluring expression of all gracing the wizard's face. That come-hither expression of such rare absolute attraction. In perfect acceptance of this, Fanboy let himself forget whatever he'd been talking about and returned a loving smile.</p><p>He did nothing to fight it as Kyle moved to roll over top of him, sliding that book out of the way and straddling him on all fours.</p><p>“Well, in or out of your book, I can certainly tell you what's going to happen next now, Tobias~...”</p><p>Slender hands came to Fanboy's elbows, pushing them up near his head and then sliding, Kyle lowering to his elbows as his palms glided up along Fanboy's pinned forearms and under the cuffs of those long purple gloves. A smirk formed on Kyle's lips as he watched Fanboy blush to feel this forward gesture underneath his Spandex, shuddering to hear his name purred so intimately but clearly loving it.</p><p>Their chests touched as they kissed, slow and heavy while Kyle kneaded and massaged at Fanboy's hidden flesh, poised over him and pressing his body desirously against the other's like a sultry cat.</p><p>Fanboy had no idea where this was coming from – perhaps just the standard aftermath of a falling out - but he was never going to deny sporadic forward affection from Kyle. He would rather pounce on those moments and cherish them for all he was worth. He was absolutely not ashamed about how much he adored the other boy, and somehow the way Kyle's hands were under his Spandex was making this feel much more intimate than usual. In a tingly, flesh-on-flesh, <em>very</em> good way.</p><p>Then Kyle had retracted, leaving Fanboy feeling empty and desperate as he feebly tried to follow the motion but couldn't. Instead he only watched as Kyle drew himself to sit up and lowered his hips to straddle Fanboy, knees splayed openly outward as he passed the boy under him a sultry lop-sided smile. One hand slid over Fanboy's belly housed in slippery cloth, while the other dipped under the lip of his own baggy red-and-black sweater, gliding up, up and exposing one side of his slender torso past the nipple.</p><p>Fanboy stared openly, dumbfounded and mouth dry while Kyle's lips spread wider and his cheeks saturated with excitement, that pink tinge spreading across his nose and out to his ears. Those inviting lips were licked as the wizard rocked his pelvis against the other's where he sat, pleased to note his display was affecting both of them equally.</p><p>“I seem to recall those grabby hands of yours wanting a good feel of this~...” he noted as conversationally as he could sound with obvious lust in his voice, “Well, no one's going to stop you now~...”</p><p>A sharp inhale and widened eyes as Fanboy registered what was being offered. Yes. No one was going to interrupt him from reveling in that staggering softness he hadn't gotten to fully enjoy the first time.</p><p>In a flash, he'd ripped his gloves off and slapped both hands to Kyle's sides in greedy claws. How could he <em>not </em>be greedy with his exhibitionist boyfriend flaunting himself like <em>that?</em></p><p>Kyle moaned with approval and his head rolled in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>